


Living on a Prayer

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean goes for a drive with his girlfriend, Y/N and thinks back on how their relationship has changed him.





	Living on a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing from Dean's POV, based off Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer".

I drummed my hands on the steering wheel as the familiar strains of Bon Jovi filled the car. Living on a Prayer. One of my favorites. I glanced over as I heard my girlfriend, Y/N, began to sing along.

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union’s been on strike

He’s down on his luck  
It’s tough, so tough….

Her eyes were closed and her face was tilted up towards the window, the afternoon sunlight reflecting on it, giving her a ethereal look. Her Y/H/C hair flowed softly behind her, blown back by the slight breeze flowing in the open window. Her eyes connected with mine as she continued to sing along, her voice steadily rising as the chorus grew closer.

We’ve gotta hold on to what we’ve got.  
It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not.  
We’ve got each other and that’s a lot.  
For love

We’ll give it a shot.

My voice joined hers in harmony, as if we were made to sing together, my hands drumming faster on the steering wheel to keep up with the rhythm.

Whoa, we’re half way there  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer  
Take my hand and we’ll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer

My heart skipped a beat when she broke off singing and laughed blissfully, her hand reaching out to grab one of mine off the wheel. I interlaced her fingers with mine and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The song continued, but I turned the radio down as she shifted position to move closer to me. I moved my arm behind her, opening myself up so she could lay against me. She settled in, cuddling as close as possible, and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

A few minutes later, I heard her breathing even out as sleep claimed her. I gently pulled her closer into my side, adjusting my position slightly so her head fell against my chest. I glanced down and a smile found its way to my lips almost naturally. She was always finding ways to do that, make me smile, sometimes without even trying. She could be doing the most ordinary thing, like singing along, without a care in the world, to one of my favorite songs on the radio, and I couldn’t help but smile.

We’ve gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it’s all that you’ve got

I let my mind wander, reflecting back on my life before I met Y/N. There was a time I thought I would never smile again. Multiple times, really. Everything I’d been through, all of the deaths, the loss, the pain, everything had made life seem hopeless. Made every decision seem futile, like I was doing nothing worthwhile. The only bright spot was Sammy. I wanted to give up. I wanted it all to be over. 

But, then, Y/N came into my life, and things changed. I changed. She gave everything new meaning. Suddenly I wasn’t just fighting, I was fighting for something. For us. For our future. And, right now, that’s enough.

Whoa, we’re half way there  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer  
Take my hand and we’ll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer

Whoa, we’re half way there  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer  
Take my hand and we’ll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin’ on a prayer


End file.
